The present invention relates generally to equipment used in fuel dispensing environments. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to monitoring the health and/or status of fuel dispensing equipment.
A typical fuel dispensing environment, such as the forecourt of a retail fuel dispensing station, comprises a large number of components both for fuel handling and for conducting fuel dispensing transactions. Examples of such components include fuel dispensers, fuel piping, underground storage tanks, submersible turbine and self-contained pumps, motors, and dispensing nozzles. Further, fuel dispensers themselves typically contain flow meters, pulsers, control electronics, valves, card readers, manifolds, and internal fuel and vapor recovery piping, among many others. Many of these components are subject to regulatory requirements to maintain a high degree of accuracy and safety and to guard against environmental impact.
As is well known, for a variety of reasons, these components require periodic maintenance or replacement. Some of these components tend to wear over time, which can cause a loss of accuracy or efficiency in a fueling transaction or other operational issues. Component wear can be caused by manufacturing defects, poor fuel quality, or excessive use, among other causes. Eventually, the components may fail leading to downtime while the components are replaced. Further, some of the components may fail to operate properly, leading to customer frustration or the inability to complete a fueling transaction. Moreover, it will be appreciated that there is the potential for fraud with respect to some of these components, such as a fuel flow meter, pulser, and the control electronics.